


【莱吉】Fade At All

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 他的拳头死死攥着，却清楚的知道自己不可能推开这个人。*群内口嗨angry sex梗，个人xp之作，不建议观看*有rape/non-con情节，分道扬镳暗示，强x变合x，非常ooc，作者第一次觉得ooc飞了，不建议观看。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 13





	【莱吉】Fade At All

**Author's Note:**

> 【暂未修改，语病问题很多，不建议观看】
> 
> 【有可能会是一个堆分道扬镳au的系列……可能性非常低】

-  
门口响起了敲门声，是他再熟悉不过的脚步，莱因哈特却不想去开门。

本就如雕塑的俊美脸庞此刻仍爬满大病初愈的苍白，黄金雄狮即使在病中也是威风凛凛，神圣不可侵犯，突如其来的高热夺去了他的神智，坠入黑暗前的一瞬只记得握着红发挚友的手把一切都托付给他。

他并没有想到自己会睡这么久，也没有想到在他醒来过后，时局已经悄然改变。得到他醒来消息的男人焦急地跑过来，脸上是显而易见的欣慰，他的红发变长了，比起以往那副温润如水的模样，现在的吉尔菲艾斯多了一丝上位者的威严庄重，却不令人感到厌烦，在他面前更是一如既往的温柔。他伸出手去够他的红发，“辛苦你了，吉尔菲艾斯，这些日子一定很累吧？”

吉尔菲艾斯摇了摇头，声音不自觉地带上哽咽，“只要莱因哈特大人能醒过来我就没有什么好担心的了。”

得到消息后的高级将领都急忙赶来候在门口，等到皇帝与大公的私人会话完毕后才推门进入，毕典菲尔德看到久病初愈的莱因哈特甚至掉下了眼泪，被同僚们戏谑成第一次看到心上人的傻男孩。

“朕不在的日子，多亏卿们鞠躬尽瘁，此后也希望各位能尽心尽力。”皇帝的目光转向挚友时变得无比柔软，红发大公脸上浮现薄薄红晕，是不好意思的样子。

送别了高级将领后，莱因哈特提出要看看吉尔菲艾斯在处理的公文，红发人自然拗不过好友的请求，他把已经看过的几份递给他，金发人认真看起来，他垂眸时吉尔菲艾斯悄悄打量着，只觉得满心欢喜，他很久没有见过会动会笑的莱因哈特了，挚友的沉睡几乎令他也隔绝了人类情感，安妮罗杰看在眼里，邀请他去山庄坐坐，他吃着久违的巴旦杏蛋糕，面对与病床上的人相似的忧郁面孔，用自己的笑容去安抚这个可怜的女子。

现在好了，安妮罗杰大人可以不用再担心了。他眉眼间洋溢着幸福神色，直至莱因哈特忽然皱起眉头问他，“这项措施为何要一年后实施？”

吉尔菲艾斯从回忆里唤醒自己，他接过莱因哈特手中的文件，为他说明，“安格星的矿业开采虽是当地民众的需求，但耗用资源过度，资金需求大，年底国库已经没有这么多钱，钵矿的放射性物质也会对开采者造成伤害，所以我建议先实地考察后再做决断。”

“但这份资料显示，这个星球已经贫困数年了，不能总依靠财政拨款。”纤长的手指点在红色赤字数目上，“既然他们已经决定改变什么，牺牲总是不可避免的。至于钱的事情，向国库贷款就行了。”

“可是莱因哈特大人……”吉尔菲艾斯忽然止住话语，在莱因哈特不在的日子里，他都是一个人做出这些决定，奥贝斯坦虽位居军务尚书一职，但因为他大权在握，无法左右他的决定。而莱因哈特醒来，与他有了相左的判断，他提出异议时忽然想起来以前他都是向莱因哈特低头的那个，反驳的话反而吞进腹中。此后几份文件倒是相安无事，但他想起那句“牺牲总是不可避免”的时候，心头难免一颤。

莱因哈特注意到他忽然收敛的笑容，却也微微蹙眉。落下的事情太多了，他又才醒，吉尔菲艾斯虽待他比往常更为细致亲厚，可毕竟他已经做了一年的实际最高统治者，莱因哈特自然对他十分信任，但是有的东西一旦产生了，就很难再去消除。

此后的日子没有大事，高级例会里大家看亲切的红发大公身边坐着他们的金发之主，莱因哈特顶着一张雪白脸蛋坐在中央，冰蓝眼眸看向每一个人，在思索他们的身份和职位。整月的会议他都在做一个旁听者，抱着双臂看吉尔菲艾斯与所有人侃侃而谈。他倒是从未见过这样的吉尔菲艾斯，比起作为武将的锋芒毕露，处理政事的他要更为内敛温和，颁布的一项项政策也是优先平民利益，反而帝国的机构基本上没有什么获利。他有心想提出，但会上吉尔菲艾斯同其他人谈论的认真模样忽然令他觉得陌生。

他无法插进他们之间。

他的眼光扫过与会者，所有人都注视着他的挚友，那才是他们的施令者，是帝国的顶梁柱，没了自己帝国还能好好运作下去，没了他帝国即将大厦倾颓危在旦夕。

莱因哈特无法说清心中的感觉，他知道这样不对，可他做不到视若无睹。皇帝身份于他此刻像个戴皇冠的幼儿，不伦不类，反而像是偷抢了大人的东西。这让他别过头去，他没有瞧见吉尔菲艾斯关心的一眼。不安在心中涌动，提醒着自己，你不再是这个帝国的一把手，所有人依赖仰仗的是你的挚友，而且是你亲手把这份权力交给了他。

吉尔菲艾斯担心地望了一眼闭着的房门，他有要事在身，暂时不能在费沙陪伴莱因哈特，他叮嘱了所有人一定要好好照顾初愈的陛下，米达麦亚拍着胸脯向他承诺。蜂蜜色头发的元帅站在宇宙港中看见红色的巴巴罗萨升起远航，而他身边沉睡着的伯伦希尔也似乎受到感染一般，在星河间静静等待她的主人久违地踏上旅程。

“陛下，臣有要事相商。”

奥贝斯坦熟悉的嗓音在门外响起，莱因哈特放下了手中的书亲自过去开门，半灰白发的男子看见他时也没有多余的神情，如普通公事般地祝贺他已经恢复健康，随即话题直接道出前来的目的，“请您收回吉尔菲艾斯大公的摄政权。”

“大公在朕病重的日子里一直为国尽忠，许多公事他已经熟悉，况且朕才刚醒，许多不了解的地方还要靠他帮忙。”莱因哈特话语恳切，俨然是对吉尔菲艾斯百分百的信任。

“想必陛下自己也察觉到了，自己在会议中连发言的权力都没有。”奥贝斯坦一语道出他心中所想，“您是一国之君，却只能屈居于大公之下，听由他发号施令，您自己觉得这样对么？您的臣民忘记了真正的主人是谁，转身投奔另一个人，陛下，恕臣直言，这是在养虎为患。”

“吉尔菲艾斯不是那样的人，”听到有人反对吉尔菲艾斯他仍是第一时间维护挚友，“朕当时交与权力就是相信，即使朕不在了，他也能够让帝国变得更好。卿与吉尔菲艾斯也共事了这么久，难道认为他是执着权力的人吗？”

“大公阁下光明磊落，自然不是俗人可比。”奥贝斯坦坦白道，“治国不能凭私人情感判断。臣之所以没有异言是因为臣效忠的始终只有您一个人，就算您不在了，如果继任者不能像您一样，臣也不会呆下去。霸主最好屏蔽私情干扰，您的偏爱最终只会伤了您自己。况且大公阁下的提案多偏柔和，一昧的仁慈并不能治理好帝国，反而会引起不必要的麻烦。”

“……”莱因哈特嘴唇抖了抖，没有说话。

“当然，做出决策的是陛下。”奥贝斯坦的嘴角微微勾起，礼数周全地退了出去。义眼闪着不稳定的红光，但他知道，不至于心存芥蒂，但这位年轻的君主心中难免不动摇。

不安在渐渐发酵。

会上的众人因为经济改革策略是否该推行下去争论不休，莱因哈特提出了几项方针，经济省的各官员在讨论过后觉得十分可行，忽然有个小声的异议提出，“这件事是不是应该让大公阁下过目？”

莱因哈特紧抿了嘴唇，这些家伙竟然都相视点头，没有感觉到任何不对。他冷哼一声，会上立即噤若寒蝉，不和谐音符的余震让嗅觉敏锐的官员已经明白究竟犯了多么愚蠢的错误，那位提出异议的年轻人也吓得闭上了嘴，懊悔不已。

吉尔菲艾斯听闻这件事后意识到了问题在哪里，忙碌的工作让他忘记了这份权力本属于的是莱因哈特，现在最重要的是将被给予的东西全数归还。他正打算结束巡查后就向莱因哈特提出暂时离职，帝国上下需要适应黄金狮子的归来，而不是任由代理人继续鸠占鹊巢下去。他向莱因哈特提出了这项建议，但金发人却亲切地挽留他，让他不必芥蒂。

回帝都的第一次例会上，吉尔菲艾斯当着所有人的面宣布了自己的离职，话音刚落，身侧男人锐利的眼光袭来，莱因哈特眉目间似乎凝上一层寒霜，吉尔菲艾斯回给他一个笑容以示安抚。金发帝王却收回自己的目光，随即对刚刚通过的几项提案全数提出驳回意见。

吉尔菲艾斯眉头紧促，他想询问，被莱因哈特眼中的冷漠给狠狠扎进心里。金发人没有给他多余的表情，他指出了这些方案效率低下，时间过长，相关机构毫无利益等等问题，“……帝国机构不是酒囊饭袋，也不做无私奉献，民众固然重要，但仅仅追求仁慈是不够的，国家动荡往往始于这种小事。”

无人再提出异议，会议结束的时候，罗严塔尔看见红发大公已经先一步出门，等米达麦亚走到他身边后，才压低嗓音说，“我看他们俩要吵一架。”

“陛下针对吉尔菲艾斯的怒火从哪里来的？”米达麦亚目送灰白头发的军务尚书离开后询问身侧朋友。

罗严塔尔微微一笑，“你有没有听过一句古话'卧榻之侧岂容他人鼾睡'？吉尔菲艾斯做了这么久的代理皇帝，陛下能再容许他夺去自己的东西吗？”

“但吉尔菲艾斯不是说离职吗，这不是正合陛下所愿？”

“他提出离职，仍是他'主动让贤'，而不是陛下用自己的权力让他离职。”不同颜色的双眸凝视在二楼的窗台，流露出的却是戏谑，罗严塔尔缓声道，“我倒是很期待他们会如何。”

正如罗严塔尔所说，吉尔菲艾斯敲响了莱因哈特的房门，他为的不是自己，而是那几份提案。经济改革方针并不是推行就能成功的，遇到的阻力他之前已经体会过了。这项方针虽然见效慢，确是当前最温和的改革方案，不至于过于损伤上位者的利益，也不会让百姓蒙受苦难。但莱因哈特忽然否决只会让目前的改革陷入僵局，那么之前的努力都白费了。

他等了好一会儿后与挚友的目光相撞。莱因哈特拥有整片宇宙最完美的蓝宝石作为双眼，此刻却冷得像冰，看向自己无风无波，没有感情波动。

他用温和的语气切入了话题，试图挽回对方的心，“……莱因哈特大人，请您看看这些方针，您的做法见效虽快，但如果不能保证民众获得足够的利益，改革是很难继续推行下去的，帝国连年征战已经对老百姓压迫到极致，我们不能再重蹈高登巴姆王朝的覆辙……”

莱因哈特坐在沙发上，悠闲地喝了一口咖啡，等到吉尔菲艾斯说完后才淡淡道，“你说的很好，但我为什么要听你的。”

“莱因哈特大人……？”

“我记得吉尔菲艾斯刚刚还说了自己暂时离职吧？”他看向红发人，甚至带上了一丝笑意，“你现在是用什么身份在向我谏言呢？”

“……这不是闹脾气的时候，陛下。”他修改了称呼，平静道。

吉尔菲艾斯的目光也冷了下来，再三被冷遇和没有理由的强行责怪，就算是他也不能做到无动于衷。他试图从莱因哈特的面上看到一丝丝的愧疚，或者是什么别的，他们寥寥可数的几回争吵里总会立刻出现，只要有一点，他都会放软口气，赔礼道歉，那可是莱因哈特，他的朋友，亦是他发誓此生守护的金发天使。

从那张生气时都熠熠生辉的脸庞上他读到了不悦，不满，甚至是愤怒，都是可以引起情绪激动的词语，没有愧疚，没有后悔，也没有他熟悉不过的温柔和娇意。莱因哈特给自己和吉尔菲艾斯之间筑起一座心墙，他想要翻过去，跨不过重重阻碍。

他被冷若冰霜的眼眸注视着，甚至不知道自己究竟做了什么引来他的不满。吉尔菲艾斯感到心中疲惫渐盛，他想解释，想劝阻，所有话语堵在喉间，最后化为担心他身体的辞语，“您脸色不好，还请早些休息吧，我们明日再谈。”

“谁允许你走的！”

吉尔菲艾斯不答，他的手搭上了门把手，一阵大力扑过来抓住他的手，把他拽向办公桌，上面的文件哗啦一下扫落在地。莱因哈特拽住了吉尔菲艾斯的领子，白瓷般的秀丽脸上是愤怒的红晕，他一字一句地问，“谁允许你走的，吉尔菲艾斯？”

“您既然不愿意谈公事，那自然臣不便打扰您休息。”被压在桌上的红发男人眉头紧蹙，声音也冷下来。他的腰磕在桌面尖锐上处隐隐作痛，这个姿势更是加重了痛觉，但他只是用手撑在桌面上，确保莱因哈特再动手时不至于对自己造成二次伤害。以他的能力，可以轻松推开大病初愈的皇帝，他不想这么做，也不想向这个人低头。

莱因哈特怒极反笑，为他美丽面容增添了几丝艳丽，他凑得极近，语气暧昧，“我倒要看看，把你逼到什么样才会生气。”

话锋一转，他松开了男人的领口，坐在自己的位置上翘起二郎腿，吐出的话让吉尔菲艾斯愣住，“把你的裤子脱了，吉尔菲艾斯。”

红发男人惊愕地睁大双眼，金发人面无表情地下令，“朕不想重复第二遍。”

他分不清自己心中一阵酸一阵疼的感觉是什么。背叛吗？失望吗？好像都不是，他难以置信地看向莱因哈特，对方平静地回视，似乎自己说的与今天天气不错没什么区别。气氛沉默了数十妙后，衣料摩擦的声音在空旷屋内突兀响起。吉尔菲艾斯上身衣冠整洁，下身不着寸缕，平淡地看了回去。

金发帝王走了过来，下了第二道命令，“躺在桌子上。”

危机感从水底逐渐浮出。他咬住牙关，目光轻轻抖了抖，如海般温和内敛的眼眸被睫羽挡住，撑在桌上的手掌发力，他躺了下来，看着天花板的灯光，恍惚看见星河点点。

莱因哈特站在那里，这个角度的男人俊美如神祇，金色的阿波罗微微垂眼，用俯视的眼光看向听话的祭品。他的挚友——现在还能称为挚友的话——顺从地躺着，身躯健美修长，每一寸肌肤都蕴含着力量，帝国最强的勇士睁着双眼，有些茫然地望着顶端。吉尔菲艾斯想要说些什么，但莱因哈特似乎都已经不愿意听了，他除了闭嘴竟然不知道该怎么做。

下一秒他感觉自己的臀部碰到了什么东西，顶端湿润微凉，和肌肤相触时引起他的颤栗。吉尔菲艾斯比莱因哈特在生理方面要强一些，为何金发帝王要用这种办法来折辱自己？温和内敛的蓝眸子中闪着隐隐怒火，他想用双手使力推开莱因哈特，在碰到对方身上的军服时停了下来。

莱因哈特看着他，吉尔菲艾斯的眼眸里终于有了顺从以外的东西，他的朋友，外表确实温温柔柔，但内里的韧劲一点也不少，他被他这副看似柔软实则强硬的态度逐渐激怒。

他应该向我低头不是吗？我才是帝国的主人，为什么要被他逼迫做他认为正确的事？

吉尔菲艾斯的手停在他的胸膛上，他怔怔看见莱因哈特额头溢出的汗珠，挂在苍白的脸上，却好似落下的泪，惹人心疼。他不知道自己哪根弦被触动了，心又软了下来，手上一点力气都使不出。

只在他停住的一刹那，金发狮子长驱而入，撞进他的身体。

没有做过任何准备的地方被这样豁然贯通，瞬间撕裂，鲜血滴落。吉尔菲艾斯浑身肌肉收紧，疼得汗都落了下来，抵在皇帝胸前的双手也微微发颤，红宝石溶液的额发被冷汗打湿成一缕缕的，呼吸急促，仿佛抛在岸上的鱼。

皇帝本尊也疼的不行，贸然闯入受到的阻力比他以为的要多多了，他于这事本是一张白纸，存心为了逼吉尔菲艾斯才会用这种办法，对方俊眉紧促脸色苍白的样子让他心里洋溢出一股报复的快感。男人的内部紧绷，除了疼痛外多了一丝被压迫的快感，适应了一会儿后，他借住血液的润滑将剩余的部分缓缓送入，直至全部吞没。吉尔菲艾斯只是牙关紧咬，他仍未喊过一声，两只拳头紧紧握住，几乎要在掌心里割出血痕。

“放松一点，我好疼。”他的语气不由自主地带上抱怨，像是撒娇，可是他在吉尔菲艾斯面前习惯了，哪怕现在他才是施暴者时都任性地要求受害者满足他予以欲求。

吉尔菲艾斯不吭声，从他发颤的腰肢看，莱因哈特的要求并没有被听进去。皇帝撅起嘴，想要从充满压迫的地方抽出来，紧紧箍着他的甬道深处似乎有一只手留恋地抓着他，不肯让他就这么轻易地退出。与此同时紧迫带来的绝顶快感冲刷掉仅剩的理智，他不管不顾地往里面探索，换来的是身下人喉间终于泄出的一声呜咽。

莱因哈特看过去，吉尔菲艾斯咬着自己的嘴唇，双手紧握成拳放在桌上，这样简单的动作好像耗尽了他所有的力气。望着自己的眼神中混杂着失望和愤怒，又因为每一次动作而瞳孔微颤，威慑力骤减。他掰过吉尔菲艾斯的肩，用柔和无比的语气问他，“吉尔菲艾斯现在是不是很讨厌我啊？”

吉尔菲艾斯用力地别过头去，莱因哈特也不恼，驯服的猎物也会伸爪抓人，只需要更好的训练方法，总能让他乖乖听话。他又将自己全数送入后牢牢地压住吉尔菲艾斯，手抓着他的脚踝，与身上漂亮的肌肉线条相比，男人的脚踝纤细又脆弱，似乎轻轻一折就断了。他将那双长腿一点点地拉开，下身的顶撞越来越凶，逼迫红发男人用最屈辱的姿势看着自己是怎么样被皇帝占有的。吉尔菲艾斯完全抵不住这样猛烈的攻势，莱因哈特再怎么样也是个与自己相仿的成年人，手劲不小，腰部以下的地方的酥麻在一阵阵欲望侵袭时逐步变淡，取而代之的是一波波涌起的情潮，令他束手无策。

皇帝无论在哪个方面都极为优秀，很快就无师自通地找到了体内深处的隐秘地，对那可怜的地方肆意压榨。他听见吉尔菲艾斯把闷哼咽了回去，抵抗化为欲说还休，身体也由紧绷逐步变得柔软和诱人，与他紧密相连的地方因为连续大力的撞击泛出媚色，狭小甬道在一次次闯入后极为敏感，隔着一层薄薄黏膜进行运动，似乎能在摩擦中燃起火来。莱因哈特得了趣味，他故意把速度放得很慢很慢，想看清吉尔菲艾斯脸上每一个表情变化。

红发人虽然被欲望暂时占领，但与莱因哈特对视时，眼眸中瞬间凝起了寒意，又因一点点挤进身体的凶器泛上水光，把那份寒意化为迷茫的柔情。他紧紧攥着的拳头在另一只手的介入下被迫伸直，雕塑家最完美的作品追着他不肯放，逼着主人与自己十指交缠。莱因哈特的发尾扫在他的脸颊旁，玫瑰似的唇在脸上落下一个个吻，这些亲吻看上去是他乱来的赔罪，是莎乐美的死亡之舞，他知道自己一旦低下头就会坠入万丈深渊，可越来越食髓其味的身体已经先一步抛去理智，思绪在莱因哈特天赋异禀地顶弄中开始涣散，凝起的一丝清醒也被快感剥夺，身体逐步做出迎合的反应。他看见挚友眼中的自己:红发披散，眼神迷茫，脸上是情欲的红晕。他应该生莱因哈特的气，骂他趁虚而入不可理喻，可是手伸出去后，怎么也打不下那一巴掌，只是停在光滑的脸颊上轻轻摸了摸，眼神湿润。

这是他发誓要守护一生的金发天使，哪怕天使已经不再需要他，对他做出这样过分的事情，他也无法厌恶他，从他身边离开。他已经将自己全数奉献于这个人，又要怎么违背自己的心？何况这种事情……他也不是没有想过，更无法理直气壮地推开莱因哈特。

他早就心甘情愿地成为爱的囚徒，只是现在发生的事情不合时宜，不合方式的逐了他的愿。他的灵魂被剖成两半，一半因为心上人变异的亲昵而兴奋，另一半唾弃这样屈从迎合的自己。

莱因哈特用脸颊蹭了蹭吉尔菲艾斯的手，与此同时动作加快，他将那修长双腿拉开到最大，不管不顾地进行掠夺。吉尔菲艾斯的腿根都在发颤，他感到自己的前端在连续不断的刺激下有了反应，抵在两人紧贴的肌肤之中，身上人饶有兴致地注视着挺立起来的东西，柱体因为敏感点的摩擦而渗出爱液，把上半身的黑色军服浸染出一小漬水迹，淫靡而情涩。

“知道我为什么要这样吗？”在他身上耕耘的男人抛出这句问题时，吉尔菲艾斯的理智已经分崩离析，莱因哈特在没有碰到自己性器时用高超的技巧已经让他泄了一回，他仍处在释放后的余韵中，茫然地摇了摇头。

“因为我想告诉你，”他的金发天使背后长出纯白无瑕的翅膀，做着阿斯蒙德的事，吐出撒旦的话语，“你的一切都是我给的，如果我要收回来，你也要为我奉上，吉尔菲艾斯。”

一瞬间他忘记了言语能力，只会怔怔地望着他，身体在愈发激烈的撞击和迸发的快感下无力反抗，他的身体被这个人毫无缝隙地占有着，心却已经停下了跳动。莱因哈特对他笑得天真，他的手残忍地转向红发人的腰部，让自己进入到更深的地方，成功逼出几声吉尔菲艾斯的沙哑低吟。几番激烈地冲刺后，金发帝王释放在红发人的体内，他看了一眼被自己几乎掐青的肌肤，轻轻地摸了摸。做上头了理智也丢的差不多了，他回想起说过的糟糕话，这会儿要道歉也来不及了。

何况为什么要我去道歉？明明是他硬要惹怒我啊？莱因哈特打理着装的时候愤愤想着，愧疚感也消失了大半。

吉尔菲艾斯的蓝眸子好一会儿才恢复了焦距，他看向衣冠楚楚的莱因哈特，又低头扫了一眼一身狼狈半身赤裸的自己，缓慢地眨了眨眼，在金发人转过身时本能地别开脸，身体也僵住不动。

他张嘴想说话，但喉间火辣辣地疼。有什么能说的呢？他在心里苦笑，疲惫地闭上双眼，再睁开时眼中一片冷意。发生了这种事情，至少，现在他不想再看到这个人。

莱因哈特见他腿抖得厉害，顺手把衣服递了过去，吉尔菲艾斯定定地望着，眼中是说不出的情绪，最终仍是接过了。他用颤抖的双手把衬衫扣子一颗颗仔仔细细地扣好，又把凌乱的头发整理了一番，确保自己看上去不会有任何异样时，从桌上下来。

调整呼吸，把所有的不堪藏在这身整齐军装后，他缓缓地挺直腰背，不顾一瞬间麻痹浑身的刺疼，迈开步子，刚刚残余的液体顺着裤腿往下流，吉尔菲艾斯脸色微变，仍是什么都没有说，他向自己的朋友宣誓臣服后，礼数周到地推门离去，不顾门内莱因哈特也毫无感情的冰冷眼眸。他们都知道，这场错误的性爱并没有解决任何事，只是在隐秘的裂缝里悄悄钻开了一个更大的口子，对帝国的未来或是对他们之间的影响，现在还嗅不到任何踪迹。

他们都不再是当年天真的说要推翻腐朽王朝，战场上相互扶持的孩童了，在权利的倾轧下所有事情都不可能一成不变。但变了又如何？他会守住过往的誓言，继续走下去。

-tbc


End file.
